


Caster Gilgamesh x Male Reader

by Laferce



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laferce/pseuds/Laferce
Summary: You were tired of dealing with your servent Archer Gilgamesh, so you decided to use the saint quartz that you have saved to summon a new servent.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Caster & Reader, Gilgamesh | Caster/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fanfiction on this site, so if I do any grammar or spelling mistakes please inform me, I'm still new to this. Anyway enjoy the fanfic.

You were rayshifted back to Chaldea after completing the singularity with your servant Archer Gilgamesh. When you walk up the stairs Dr Romani congratulate you and Archer Gilgamesh.

"Good job you two, the singularity is slowly recovering itself", Romani remarked. 

"It was nothing doctor.", you said as you rubbed the back of your head.

"Tch, it was nothing. If this mongrel of a 'master' didn't interrupt me constantly this would have been done much sooner.", Archer Gilgamesh boasted. 

You sigh as you heard the words from your servant, you were used to this sort of thing. Ever since you first summon him, he never complimented or even try to say something to support you.

"I'll be heading back to my room now, you mongrels have your sweet celebration party." Archer Gilgamesh left right after he said his words. 

"What big meany, at least he should acknowledge his master's efforts, after for so long.", Da Vinci pouted.

"Well the King of Heroes has an ego we can never fully understand.", Dr Romani said as he was trying cheer up the mood.

"I better get some rest too. Well see you later.", you wave your hand to them and left the room.

"Do you think those two would ever get together and not argue all the time?", Dr Romani asked Da Vinci. 

"I'm more concerned about (Y/N)'s mental health more than their relationship", Da Vinci responded.

You head back to your room to pass by Fujimaru Ritsuka and her partner or demi servant Mash Kyrielight. You and Fujimaru were the only masters that survived after the explosion that was caused by Lev Lainur. You were found unconscious next to the exit of the rayshift room by the remaining Chaldea staff. After you were recovered Dr Romani asked you if you wanted to be a master and have a contract with a servant. You were still new to this even after the briefing from the Director, but you decided to accept the offer and went with it. It didn't took long for you to meet up Fujimaru and Mash after they came from what called 'Singularity F', centered around a Japanese city called Fuyuki. 

"Hey welcome back (Y/N). So how was the singularity for the both of you?" Fujimaru asked happily. 

"It went smoothly.", you answered back to her.

"That's great to hear.", she smiled. "Did your servant gave you a hard time?" she asked with concern.

"Well a bit.", you answered back nervously while rubbing the back of your head.

"If this keeps going its best for you to have a contract with another servant.", Fujimaru recommended.

"I will think about." you spoked back. 

"If you have anything please ask us.", Mash joined in the coversation.

"I will.", you said. 

"We were heading to the cafeteria. Want to join us?", Fujimaru asked. 

"Not really, I'm very tired so I will be heading to my room." you explained.

"Alright. If you need anything just call us alright? Anyway have a nice day. Come on Mash." Fujimaru said and heading to the cafeteria. 

"Alright senpai. See you soon (Y/N) senpai." Mash waved to Y/N and follow to catch up Fujimaru with Fou on her shoulder. 

You wave back at both of them and turn around to walk to your room. When you made it to your room, you plop your body onto the bed because you were exhausted from your mission, you got back up to change your clothes and took a nice warm bath. After that, you change into your casual clothing from your mystic code uniform. You laid on the bed and thought about what Fujimaru said to you in the hallway about getting another servant. You shook your head and close your eyes, drifted to sleep. You woke from your slumber, only to find Archer Gilgamesh sitting on the edge of your bed. He didn't look at your direction, instead a gate of Babylon appeared with a sword from his treasury, aim directly at your head. 

"You don't deserve to be my master mongrel." Archer Gilgamesh said while shooking his head. 

The sword shot between your eyes and you woke up breathing heavily. "It was just a dream." you put hand to your forehead and slump back on your bed. "Maybe it is time to find another servant.", you decided. You went back to sleep, until you were woken up by your table clock and look at the time, '9.30 A.M.' it was morning. You got up, took a bath, brush your teeth and change to a more appropriate attire. You went to the cafeteria to have breakfast, it was getting serve by a servant, whom is called Emiya from the Archer class, his cooking was delicious, everyone in Chaldea loved his cooking. You got your tray of foods, drinks and snack and find a table. 

"Hey (Y/N) over here!" Fujimaru shouted from across the cafeteria. 

You turn to where the voice came from and saw Fujimaru, Mash and Fou on the table already having breakfast. 

"Okay, I'm coming .", you responded back. You head towards their table, place your food tray on to the table and sat down with them. You all greet each other good morning including Fou and decided to tell Fujimaru your decision. "Um, Fujimaru I have decided...." you trailed off. 

"Decided on what?" she asked curious but she knew what you were going to say anyway. 

"I have decided to get another servent." you said with all your confidence. 

"Well congratulations then." she complimented your decision. "So who are you betting for?", she asked excitedly. 

"I'm either going for Proto Saber Arthur or Karna, I'm not sure." you explained. 

"Well goodluck to you then." she said. 

After you finished your food on your tray, you all part ways and exchanged good byes to each other. You head back to your room and grab your three only saint quartz that you have saved up from your missions and head to the summoning room. Right before you open the door to the room you heard a rude voice talking to you. 

"What are you doing mongrel? You're trying to replace me? Even though I'm the most powerful servant of them all, masters upon masters would killed to have me as their servant. It doesn't matter, once you know how much I'm to you, you will come crying back. Whatever, summoned what ever low ranking servant you want but they will never be as good as me. Hahaha! So long mongrel. " Archer Gilgamesh laughed as he walked down the long hallway until his laughter was not audible anymore. 

You went into the room and ignored what he said. You sigh and prayed with the three saint quartz on your hand, you put the three saint quartz into the slot of the machine and activated. Parts around room the started moving, this is the second time you were seeing this, the last time Dr Romani was assisting you when introducing the summoning system. Back on topic the room to lid up with a goldish line with it, the light got so bright that you cover your eyes and a loud boom surrounded you, till it all went silent, the room's lighting was back to normal, you open your eyes to see blond hair, ruby eyes, exposed attire. He looked like Archer Gilgamesh but different in everyway, that is until he started talking. 

"Caster, Gilgamesh. I have materialized in this form to meet Uruk's time of need, not in response to your summon. Don't get cocky mongrel.", he introduced himself. 

You were dumbfounded, another Gilgamesh? One was hard enough to deal with already and now two? Does God hate you so much that you got two Gilgameshs. You fainted to ground from your shock and fell unconscious. Leaving a confused Caster Gilgamesh staring at your slumped body. 

"Hey get up." Caster Gilgamesh commanded. 

No response. 

He walked to your body and crouch down to your level. "Uh, master?", he asked again. "Look if this is some sick welcoming joke, then is not funny so snap out of it.", he continued to shake you, thinking that you were tricking him. He sigh in defeat, "I guess that he is really down.", he touched your forehead to check any symptoms but you didn't had any. "I guess I have not choice then.", he decided to pick you up and walked out from the summoning room. He looked at the doors which have numbers on them. A Chaldea staff passed by and saw Caster Gilgamesh carrying an unconscious you on both of his hands. Caster Gilgamesh noticed the presence of the staff, turned around and asked, "Excuse may I-" his question was cut shot as the staff ran away from them. He sigh in disappointment, "What mongrels work at this place?". You moved a bit making your key card slid out from your pocket, there was a number on it. Caster Gilgamesh looked at your key card and started to trace the number from your key card to your room. After a bit of walking and carrying you around he managed to find your room. He laid you down on your bed gently and sat on the couch in the corner of your room and examined you carefully. 

"Please Gilgamesh don't, I'm sorry please stop." you mumbled loudly in your sleep. 

This perked a curiosity within him. What could have cause this master to get so scared of him. What did he do to this master, he just came here. He went into a deep thought, until a loud bang interrupted his train of thought and woke you up in the process. Emiya came marching in with his bow aimed at Caster Gilgamesh's head, Mash running towards you in her battle clothing, putting her sheild on in front of you. Romani, Da Vinci and Fujimaru came in soon after. 

«==To be continued===


	2. Caster Gilgamesh x Male Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just summoned you new servant and it looks like the tension is very high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't knew this would be a more than a one chapter story. Well anyways enjoy and thank you to all the people who left a kudos on the last chapter.

You looked around you, confused at what you were looking, your new servant 'Caster Gilgamesh' was already in a battle stance with Emiya, who had his bow aimed directly to Caster Gilgamesh's head. Mash was standing next to your bed, having her shield up covering the both of you. You looked over at the doorway, Romani, Da Vinci and Fujimaru glaring daggers at Caster Gilgamesh.

"Look Gilgamesh as much as we can tolerate your attitude, but forcing your master to do sexual things with you is to far!", Romani yelled.

"What in Tiamat are you all going on about!? I just carried him back to his ro-" Caster Gilgamesh was cut off by Fujimaru before he could finish his statement.

"Shut it Gil! One of our staffs came running towards us and said that you were carrying (Y/N) while he was unconscious." Fujimaru explained. 

"Everyone please listen!", you shouted grabbing everyone's attention, they turn their arrention towards you. You took a few breaths and spoke "This Gilgamesh over here is the new servant that I had summoned." The tension in the room became an awkward one. 

"Look (Y/N), is alright to tell us the truth, no need to force yourself to cover for this sick pervert.", Fujimaru reassured.

"No I'm serious, I just summoned him. He calls himself Caster Gilgamesh.", you explained trying to clear up the misunderstanding. 

"Caster Gilgamesh? You mean the one you came back from the journey of getting the flower of youth and become the wise king to lead Uruk?" Romani asked. 

"Wait so how many versions of Gilgamesh are there?" Fujimaru also pondered. 

Wise king? The moment you summoned him, he already uttered the word 'mongrel' to you already. Kind of like the one you already have, but the way he say it did not carry any sort of harmful intend either thinking back, it sounded more like a sarcastic remark than anything else. 

"Well then my apologies then.", Romani apologizes.

"What? So you just going to trust him like that?", Da Vinci questioned. 

"Well if (Y/N) says he is alright and this Gilgamesh is a caster class servant not his archer variant, so is best that we watch over this servant until then." Romani explained. 

Da Vinci sighed, "Fine but if anything happens just call us alright (Y/N). ", she said.

You nodded in reply. 

"Alright everyone, it was just a false alarm, come on Ritsuka is best that we leave both of them alone." Romani announced. 

"Alright." said Fujimaru but still feeling a bit unease, "Come on Mash is time to go and Archer you can your bow down now." Fujimaru commanded. Mash's sheild dematerialized and so for Archer's bow. 

Everyone left your room leaving you with Caster Gilgamesh, who was looking at you. "So uhh... Sorry about what happened earlier. Let's reintroduce ourselves again. My name is (Y/N) (L/N) and I'm the one who summoned you here." 

"Servant Caster Gilgamesh. ", that is what Caster Gilgamesh said for his introduction. 

You decided to get a better look at him, he had a necklace on his forehead, for his clothes or if you could even call them clothes was a sleeveless clothing that only cover most of his chest and for the rest was his exposed body, his pants were red with blue lines around it with the thighs and legs exposed except for the ankles. Lastly, was the waist and his right hand only had armor on and for the shoes you did not know what to make of it.

"Are you going to keep staring at me or something? ", Caster Gilgamesh asked. 

You jumped from your dazed state. This Gilgamesh seemed odd to say the least, usually he would left immediately after the introduction part but this one doesn't. You looked at your clock, it was already night time. 'How long were you unconscious?' you thought but brushed it off, it was a wild ride already. "Well I'm going back to bed goodnight Cas Gil." 

"Cas Gil? Is that a nick name you thought out of the blue?" Caster Gilgamesh asked. 

"Sorry if it do-". 

"It's fine, I don't mind it. ", Caster Gilgamesh cut in to reassure. 

You were startled by his answer, mostly you were ignored or given a scolding. You smiled genuinely for the first time in a while. "Alright goodnight then.", you went to sleep. It didn't took you long to doze off, Caster Gilgamesh walk from were he was standing to next to your bed, he looked down at you, you were sleeping calmly only making soft snoring sounds as you sleep. Caster Gilgamesh held his hand out without the armor on it and gently stroke your cheeks. 

"I don't know how this archer me did or treat you back then but now I'm here to remedy all of that.", he whispered. After that he decided to wonder around your room, everything was neatly placed, your toilet was just a few steps away from your bed, a wardrobe for your casual attire and mystic code uniforms all nicely arranged, a couch with a television in front, a table with books and a lot of paperwork stack on it. The room was quite average to him but bearable, he decided to look through your paperwork, most of them were singularities or pseudo singularities, special events but what caught his attention was a file written on it was 'Gilgamesh, Class: Archer, Archive'. He got curious so he turn back and glanced at you for a moment, then turn back to the archive to look at its contents, it is what bio should contain, name, birth place, class, history, attacks, skills, noble phantasm and so on. He looked at the photo to see himself more younger and probably in his late teens and early abult hood. Thinking back in his days was he that bad? He wondered about it but decided to see for himself, he placed everything back in order just like it was and head to the couch and lied there.

The next morning you woken up by your clock, you shut off the alarm by pressing button on top. 

"Good morning (Y/N). ", Caster Gilgamesh greeted. 

You tensed up as you saw your new servant greeting you. You felt akward because the Gilgamesh you had before was cold or wasn't even present in your room, so this was all new to you. That's why you were both separated to different rooms in the first place. 

"What? Is something on my face or are you mesmerized by my sight before you?", Caster Gilgamesh teased. 

"No no is nothing like that.", you blush in embarrassment. "Its just that this all new to me because I never this sort of interaction with a servant before.", you laughed. 

Something within Caster Gilgamesh started to ache, 'What did this boy went through before I got here.?', he thought to himself but he decided to brush it off. 

You got up from bed, tidy it up and went to your restroom to do your everyday routine. You got dressed in your mystic code and prepared to head out, you felt that Caster Gilgamesh was following you exiting your room. You turned your back and it was true. "King Gil-" 

"Just refer to me as the nickname that you want, no need to be so formal.", Caster Gilgamesh said. 

"Al-Alright CasGil, you don't need to follow me around, you can anywhere in Chaldea if you want.", you recommended. 

"Fool. What's the point of being a servant without protecting or acknowledging its master's safety?", Caster Gilgamesh asked. 

You were surprised by what he said, this Gilgamesh was like a direct opposite from his archer version. Instead of the usual 'mongrel' he uses 'fool' as his way of expressing himself. You and Caster Gilgamesh went to the cafeteria to have breakfast and did not exchage any words after that. You both made it to the cafeteria and many people there were surprised, as they assume Gilgmesh the Demi God wouldn't want to be near of mere 'mongrels', so it was a chage of scenery to them. You ignored their glances and you grabed a food tray to get your food, who being served by Chaldea's head chef Emiya. The food here is a nice and fresh, you thanked Emiya and went find an empty table to seat on. Since it was early in the morning most of the staff haven't woken up yet. 

"(Y/N) over here.", Fujimaru called you over from her table. 

"Coming.", you answered and started walking to her table. 

Caster Gilgamesh also followed you, trying to observe how you go through your everyday life, so he could understand you better, he cares for someone deeply but he doesn't show it in a obvious way, more like a indirect sort of way but sometimes he does show it. 

You placed down your food tray and sat, followed by Caster Gilgamesh. "Morning Ritsuka, Mash and Fou.", you greeted. 

"Morning (Y/N) senpai and King Gilgmesh.", Mash greeted back. 

"Morning to the both of you.", Fujimaru also greeted. 

"Fou, fou." Fou as well. 

"Uhh sorry for what happened yesterday your majesty, my name is Fujimaru Ritsuka but you can call me Ritsuka. This is Mash Kyrielight, my partner, this her pet Fou and over there is my servant Emiya who also is also the head chef here. Nice to meet you." Fujimaru introduced. 

"Its a pleasure to meet you all as well." Caster Gilgamesh replied. 'Fujimaru Ritsuka where did I heard that name before.', he pondered. Suddenly an image of a boy with raven hair and blue eyes  
flashed in his mind for a split second. 'So this world's Fujimaru Ritsuka is a girl.' he thought to himself. 

You, Fujimaru, Mash and Fou finished eating breakfast got up and put the tray at the cart and you all went to your spearate ways. You and Caster Gilgamesh were heading back to your room to find Da Vinci waiting in front of you room's entrance, still keeping her guard on Caster Gilgamesh. 

"Romani wants you and your new servant to come to the rayshift room now." Da Vinci explained. 

"Alright Da Vinci, come on CasGil." you said. 

Caster Gilgamesh nodded in response. 

"Alright follow me." Da Vinci instructed. 

The three of you head to the rayshift room to meet the doctor. 

"Thanks Da Vinci.", Romani thanked Da Vinci. 

"Next time tell them to come here yourself.", Da Vinci told Romani. 

"(Y/N) the reason why I called you both here was that I prepared a practice course for the both of you. It suppose to determine the communication between you and Caster Gilgamesh." Romani explained. 

"Alright then. If you don't mind that is CasGil? ", you asked. 

"Hmph.", he smirk. "What do you take me for fool?", he asked back sarcastically. 

"Alright then. You two get ready and I'll prepare the simulation.", Romani instructed. 

You nodded and went to center of the room, Caster Gilgamesh followed behind. 'This Gil is more reserved and patient.', you thought. 

"Is there something the matter?", Caster Gilgamesh asked. 

"Nothing its ju-", you were cut off by the announcement. 

"Getting ready for rayshift. Prepaing simulation. Rayshifting in 3, 2, 1.", after that everything around you turned white, it didn't surprised you at all since it wasn't your first time. Later you both were transfered into a greeny plain hills area and in front you were hand of dawns, they looked to be in the assassin class, lucky for you this Gilgamesh was a caster so you weren't nervous. 

"Leave it to me (Y/N)." Caster Gilgamesh said. 

You watched as a what seem to be an ancient stone tablet and a battle axe started to materialized, one of the hand of dawn started firing its laser towards the both of you. Caster Gilgamesh pushed you away and blocked the laser with his axe, you decided to stand at a corner to not interfere with the fight, you started to see not just his attitude and traits were different but by the way he battles as well, the portal that appears, remind you the Gate of Babylon but instead of swords or any melee weapon it was all staffs shooting lasers, he was also dodging and meneuvering to avoid enemy attacks and his battle axe shows up from time to time to cut through his enemies, until later something like a wall rosed in the distance and sounded was multiple canons firing at once, you looked at the sky, and heard Caster Gilgamesh saying "Malemu Dingir", the projectiles became more clearer, it was of his weapons from the treasury raining down on his enemies, you covered your eyes and fell down in the process because of the sand being lifted by Caster Gilgamesh what seem to be his noble phantasm. You open your eyes slightly to see Caster Gilgamesh's hand reaching for you, his equipment have seem to dematerialized as well and the area was cleared from hand of dawn. 

"I apologize for not warning you sooner but things got a little intense.", Caster Gilgamesh apologized. 

"Its alright I should have known bet-" you stopped as you saw Caster Gilgamesh shook his head. 

"Fool, you are my master, it is my responsibility to look after you. What's the point of being a servant, no a king without regarding his subordinates. So do not put this burden onto youself, as I Caster Gilgamesh will lead you victory.", Caster Gilgamesh proclaimed. 

You blushed slightly and you felt something warm in you, like an old scar starting to heal up. You heard your wrist communicator started beeping and flashing, you tap on it and heard Romani at the other side. 

"It finally got through, alright from the result it is big improvement from your previous practice, especially in master and servant relationship part.", Romani told you the results. 

You smiled and looked at Caster Gilgamesh he smirked. "Thanks doc.", you replied content with your results. 

"Alright getting ready to rayshift you both back to Chaldea, initiating rayshift in 3,2,1."

You saw a beam of light surrounding the both of you and the next second you were back at Chaldea. You and Caster Gilgamesh went up to the control desk to meet Romani. 

"So King Gilgamesh, how did it go and with your master?" Romani asked. 

Cater Gilgamesh placed his hand on his chin, "(Y/N) certainly needs to improve his self confidence, his directional instructions were alright saved me a few times there, overall he is not what I call a professional master but more of a novice.", Caster Gilgamesh answered. 

You felt that same warmth in you again and smiled. 

"Not bad for a criticism. How about you (Y/N)?", Romani asked. 

"A big improvement that's for sure.", you answered. 

"Alright that is all for the both of you, you can have the rest of the day off.", Romani said. 

"Alright, see ya doc. Come on CasGil.", you said happily. You both left the room right after that. 

"Those two would make a great duo." Romani added. 

"I still can't believe that is the once cruel and egotistical but now wise and caring. I still won't let it slid though, who knows he could be faking it.", Da Vinci replied. 

You and Caster Gilgamesh were walking down the hallway, until you 'him' of all people or servant for that matter standing infront of your room. Archer Gilgamesh was glaring at you and you felt scared but Caster Gilgamesh put his hand on your shoulder and stand infront you, sheilding you from the glare you were receiving, Caster Gilgamesh turn to look at you. 

"I'll handle this master, your not alone now.", Caster Gilgamesh reassured you and turn back to face Acher Gilgamesh with a serious tone. The tension was already in the danger zone. 

<===To be continued===


	3. Caster Gilgamesh x Male Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your two servants have finally met face to face with each other. Will it be resolved and in what manner?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter of this three part Caster Gilgamesh x male reader fanfic. I won't put any smut yet since I only just started doing this and I don't want to make it cringy to read. Thanks for sticking with this series, but there will be more Caster Gilgamesh x male or female reader fanfic in the future and also other servant x male or female reader fanfic with servant x servant fanfic as well.

He always thought he was your only servant, you will depend on him to finish the job for you, he thought he was perfect for you, he pushed you away because he thought you were a nuisance but he had respect and liked you however his pride got the best of him, because now you have someone else to depend on, to have a great relationship with one and another. He felt disappointed, he missed the chance to tell you how he really felt about you, that disappointment became frustration. Now he was seeing you with non other than himself but more older and mature.

"What do you want to do with (Y/N) youger me?", Caster Gilgamesh asked his Archer self.

"Tsk. I should be the one asking 'me' . What are doing with my property?" Archer asked angrily.

"Hmph. 'Propety'? This master went through the trouble to gain your trust and you pushed it away. Now you want get him back because he is with someone who can take your place?" Caster Gilgamesh retorted back. 

Archer Gilgamesh gritted his teeth. "What nerve but since your me so I will let it slide this time.". He turn his attention towards you, "You think you just run away from me with a second grade me (Y/N)?" 

"You think I wanted this huh? Well now its to late, trying to talk or dicuss something with you has always been hard. You kept looking down on me, pushed me to the sidelines and taking the credit all to yourself. Now I'm trying to start over with a servant, no a friend that will always be there for each other. So I won't hesitate to burn you if I wanted to. ", you finally mustered all the courage to talk back.

"Why you mongrel! ", Acher Gilgamesh summoned his Gate of Babylon and aimed it towards you, it's a sword from his treasury. Archer Gilgamesh did not hesitate, pointed to your direction and it immediately flew towards you. 

You put your hands up and closed your eyes waiting for the worst. 'It was like that dream I had.' you thought to yourself. You heard the sword clash into something other than you, you were confused, so you decided to put your hands dow and open your eyes. You were horrified of the scene in front of you. The sword clash onto one of Caster Gilgamesh's hands, which blocked the sword flying towards you, it is now bleeding continuously. "CasGil!", you shouted. 

"I won't let you hurt him, he is my master and its my job to protect him.", Caster Gilgamesh declared. He turned to check on you, "You alright (Y/N)?", Caster Gilgamesh asked. 

"Y-Yeah I guess.", you responded while still shaking a bit. 

"Find your friends now, I'll hold him off for the time being." he requested you in a quiet tone to not let Archer Gilgamesh hear what you were both discussing. 

You nodded and ran of to find Romani and Da Vinci. 

"Where are you running mogrel!?", Archer Gilgamesh started to chase you down but was immediately stopped by the lasers from Caster Gilgamesh's staff, who had his stone tablet and battle axe already prepared for battle. 

"Where do you think your going?", Caster Gilgamesh asked. "If want to get (Y/N), you have to go through me first.", he added.

"You think an old man like you can stop me?", Archer Gilgamesh retorted back. 

Caster Gilgamesh's eyes twitch after hearing that. "Old man huh? Well if you want it that way, this old man hasn't lost his quirk yet.", he started firing lasers and started chanting magic to distract Archer Gilgamesh from going through him.

"This is starting to get annoying.", Archer Gilgamesh stated. "If its a fight you want, hopefully you won't regret making that decision old man.", his Gate of Babylon appears behind him getting ready for battle.

"It will be interesting to fight myself, seeing that my powers were feared by many.", Caster Gilgamesh remarked. 'I wonder how long can I hold him? (Y/N) be quick about it and don't disappoint me, I'm betting on you.', he thought to himself.

Archer Gilgamesh's starts firing his weapons continuously, Caster Gilgamesh started dodging and blocking some of it his axe, " Your more calmer and smarter but you lack the power.", Archer Gilgamesh taunted. Suddenly a circle started to form below him and it shot up in flames, Archer Gilgamesh manage to dodge it in time.

"Stop talking or you are going down like a fly.", Caster Gilgamesh taunted back. He summon a circle of staffs and started firing rapidly.

"Isn't it ironic that your calling yourself a fly, me? ", Archer Gilgamesh retort back. He floats up and summons his chains of heaven.

"At least I'm honest with myself.", he said as he was trying dodge the chains, he later chants something that made a cloud like portal that summoned staffs that shot directly above Archer Gilgamesh. 

It wasn't later a siren went off, you made it into the rayshifting room where, Romani, Da Vinci and surprisingly Fujimaru was there with both of her servants as well.

"What's going on (Y/N) and why is the siren going off?", Romani asked in concern. 

You were gasping for air after from running down the hallways, "My servants are having a fight with each other and it is getting out of hand.", you spoke between pants. 

"It looks like we have no choice then.", Romani said. He looked at everyone in the room, they all nod their head in agreement. He sighed and said "I'm sorry to say this but (Y/N) your going to choose which servant you want to keep."

You knew this was coming but not this soon. "I have decided." 

Archer Gilgamesh slash his sword to his caster version but Caster Gilgamesh managed to block it with his axe. "Not bad for an old man but no matter what I'm always stronger then you.", he jumped back. "This is my way of showing my respect, you should be honered to be slain by my greatest treasure.", he push his hand forward, forming a circle then a sword but the edges were round, symbols written on it and its blade was spinning.

Caster Gilgamesh knew all to well what that weapon was, he sealed it away for that exact reason, it was Enuma Elish, he knew all this would happen because being in his caster form, he has the clairvoyance to allow him to know what's to come, so he already played his part and knew what was about to happen. 

Archer Gilgamesh grabed the handle, started to float up and pointed to the sky, "Any last words me?", he asked preparing to eliminate Caster Gilgamesh.

Caster Gilgamesh chuckled upon hearing that. "Jokes on you then.", was all that he said.

"What do yo-", Archer Gilgamesh could not finished what wanted to say because an arrow went through his head. He fell down and dropped his Enuma Elish. Blood started to bleed out from the wound. "How?", he looked at who shot it. It was Emiya who shot it. 

"You still don't understand do you?", Caster Gilgamesh asked his archer self while wiping the blood off from his face. He sighed, "In time you will but until then hope we won't have to do this again.", he turned around to see you and the rest made it right after Emiya did. 

Archer Gilgamesh gritted his theeth but soften after that, he looked down depressed. 

Caster Gilgamesh knew what face he was making, that same expression was the day he lost Enkidu, his best friend but unlike his archer self he already got over it and accepted the fact that everyone has their golden age, however it will end eventually, no matter if it was gods or humans. 

"CasGil are you alright?", you asked in concern. 

"Yeah I'm alright, just a few scratches that's all.", Caster Gilgamesh answered back. 

You looked over to see Archer Gilgamesh laying on the floor, continuously bleeding. You decided to walk over but was stopped by Romani. Who grabbed your shoulder. 

"Is best to let it go.", Romani told you. 

You stopped on your tracks and felt some sort of regret.

Archer Gilgamesh started to have some of his body parts fading away like sand. He decided to say one more thing before he leaves, "Hey me, take care of (Y/N) or I will personally come back to kill you.", he warned. 

"I will.", Caster Gilgamesh's only reply. 

Archer Gilgamesh disappeared into dust completely leaving nothing left, except the destruction caused by him and his caster self. 

You couldn't hold in your tears, some of started to slip out, you dash to your room and jump on bed to start sobbing while covering your face on your pillow. 

"Is (Y/N) going to be alright?", Fujimaru asked. 

"Let him be, it isn't easy to let go of someone and seeing them go away forever, its the best we leave him be for now.", Caster Gilgamesh explained.

"I see. So King Gilgamesh are you willing to make a contract with (Y/N)?", Romani questioned.

"My point on him still stands but however I will make it exception this time.", Caster Gilgamesh answered.

"Well that settles it, now I guess we need to fix up this place.", Da Vince joined in.

"I guess I will be of assistance since I was the one who cause this. It is the only way to pay you all back. ", Caster Gilgamesh admitted. 

"Well me, Mash and Emiya will also be helping too.", Fujimaru announced.

"Yes.", Mash saluted. 

Emiya just nodded. 

"I will get the staff then but after this we have go back on clearing singularities again.", said Romani and walked off to dispatch the staff to their location.

"Always a party pooper.", Da Vinci pouted.

Everyone involved on repairing the damage cause by the two Gilgameshs were surprising quickly finished. You haven't came from your room for awhile, you look at your clock, it was 11 p.m., you heard the door opened and turn your head to look at who was it, it was your servant Caster Gilgamesh.

Caster Gilgamesh closed the door behind him and locked it. "How are you feeling (Y/N)?", he asked. 

"I'm alright.", you replied softly, you did not had the energy to do anything let alone talking. 

Caster Gilgamesh started to walk to your bed and slid in under the blanket laying next to you.

Your face started to heat up. "Um, CasGil if you w-", you suddenly got pulled closer to Caster Gilgamesh, you were very close to his face as you could feel the other breathing. 

"Fool, it isn't nice to go wandering off without a servant, you will get hurt or worse killed.", Caster Gilgamesh spoke softly. 

"But-", you were cut off by Caster Gilgamesh pulling you at your waist and into a kiss, it didn't to you long to seperate to gasp for breath. You were flustered, "What was that for?", you asked caught off guard by your servant. You quickly got to to the other edge of the bed. 

Caster Gilgamesh smirked, "I was forming a contract with you. Did you not like it?", he said still smirking. 

"You could have just told me.", you looked at Caster Gilgamesh, embarrassed of what to do, it was so sudden you thought. You pinched yourself as if it was just a dream but nothing chaged. You finally calm down and manage to say, "Next time tell me before hand.", you said as you blush in a deep shade of red. 

"I will.", Caster Gilgamesh smirked, satisfied with his answer. 

You decided to lay back down after that sudden interaction. You felt being pulled again at you waist, you were facing Caster Gilgamesh again, but this time you didn't mind it, you put your hand up and placed it on Caster Gilgamesh's neck, it didn't took you long to doze off.

Caster Gilgamesh could only smile at your current appearance, calm, relaxed and a good strategist. He stroke your hair to your cheeks and whispered, "You will be in my care for now on, my greatest treasure (Y/N).".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end and thank you so much for reading this far. Hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be going back chapter 1 to correct some spelling and grammer errors and the same for this chapter as well. Also shout out to Glass_katana for commenting on the last chapter it gave me the motivation.


End file.
